Bleeding Love
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Songfic. 2 individuals fall together and sparks fly. I don't love you anymore, Sasuke-kun... I have him now... Excerpt from Bleeding Love More inside! Read and Review!


**Bleeding Love**

--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... or else Itachi wouldn't of died/collapsed in the newest manga chapter on this day... ... I miss you already, Itachi-kun...

--

Dedication: Ashi Ruby

S/he is an amazing KabuSaku writer!!

I'm waiting for an update on Love of a Cherry Blossom!!

\ /

\/

Peace!

--

Song: Bleeding Love

Singer: Leona Lewis- Contestent on the British show 'The X Factor'

Couple: Kabuto Yakushi and Sakura Haruno with a hint of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Word Count: 868

Note: Him is Kabuto, You is Sasuke. You'll understand as you read it.

--

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen **

She had been closed off from Sasuke's emotions. The pain had hurt that night. He left her on that bench with only a word of thanks. The pain in my heart, hurts so much! I don't want the pain,

How could you have been so cruel, Sasuke-kun? All because of your brother, you betrayed us. More importantly, you betrayed _me_. How could you?

As time passed by, my emotions have froze and all because of you. I don't know how, but I no longer have emotions. No feeling happy, sad, afraid. And maybe that's a good thing.

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy **

But then, when I met him...

I felt so alive, so happy! Happy... What does that mean? To be joyful... I think is to be happy...

That day, I blushed for once since you left... Does that mean?

No... I don't know... But I think I found my true love...

Naruto and Ino disagree... But why? He's sweet and kind and... is my love since you left.

They think I'm going crazy without you, Sasuke-kun... I don't agree... I don't love you anymore.

****

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
**

I ignore them, I just don't care anymore. I'm in love with you, and that's what matters. They try to interest me in other guys, but they don't know the truth. Ever since the day I met him, I stopped cutting my wrists. My heart was weak, but now... It's strong... I've closed the cut you made when you left, Sasuke-kun. The blood stops falling... for now.

**  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe **

I try not to hear everyone gossip... But they speak loudly on purpose... Rumors flying around about my love for him... Yet they aren't rumors... They are true...They whisper in my ear... Everyone is trying to doubt me, see if I can take it. I can't so I leave Konoha to be with you. What they want me to do, is to stop loving him. And that keeps me from failing to acheive my goal. To be with him. He embraces me and I'm lost his world, not yours. And now, in this lonely world, I see his face.

****

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
**

I come back with him, I'm in a state of happiness. I'm finally going to be with him! I'm so in love.. So in love. Emotions are unknown, yet I can sense he is happy like me...

Inside I am still bleeding, yet he helps stop the blood from falling... and stops a beautiful flower from falling down.

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
**

It's taking all my strength not to take out my frustration on someone... Is it that hard to believe? Is it that hard to believe that he has a heart? I don''t think so..

I'll be showing my scars to everyone, making them believe that he is the one healing me with his love... Yes, he is the one healing me with his warmth, his lips and his embrace. You have a huge heart... I can't believe I'm yours...

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love **

I love you, Kabuto Yakushi. Forever and ever.

--

A/N: This is a bit angsty, yes... I'm in a angsty mood because Itachi possiblely died in the manga chapter!! I'm soo into him... He's my lover... XD!!

Go KabutoXSakura!! I still love you guys!!

News:

Alright.. If you are waiting for my update on Konoha Idol and Attack of The Chibi Ninja, I'm sorry!! Blame the new anime chapter!! I don't like Itachi to die ya know!! I promise to update Konoha Idol during Spring break!! 2 chappies!! And for Chibi Ninja, I'll try too!!

My trip to camp is coming up too, so I need to pack!! I can't wait!!

Oh, and if you need a beta for stories, I'm here!!

-SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

H

E

R

E

!


End file.
